Hybrids
Hybrids are a cross-breed of two or more different supernatural species. The term is commonly used to describe a werewolf turned into a vampire due to the fact that they were the first supernatural hybrid to be introduced in the series. However, since the werewolf-vampire hybrid's creation, there have been other cross-breed hybrids revealed in the series' universe, such as Siphoner turned witch-vampire hybrids, werewolf-witch hybrids, and, in the rare case of Hope Blackwell, a witch-werewolf-vampire tribrid. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage. For werewolf-vampire hybrids, this includes Day Walking and being able to transform into a wolf without the Full Moon's influence. For Siphoner-vampire hybrids, they retain their ability to siphon magic and their own vampirism as a limitless power source for their use in witchcraft; as they did not possess their own magic as humans, this is a skill that makes them immensely powerful. Creation of Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids To become a werewolf-vampire hybrid, a werewolf must have either Kai or Hope's Blood in their system before they are killed so they can awaken a short time later in transition. Because no regular vampire has ever attempted to use their own blood to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, it is likely that such an attempt would be unsuccessful. After a werewolf dies with Kai's blood in their system, their transformation will be successful only if the wolf completes his/her transition by drinking the blood of a human doppelgänger. If a werewolf is turned with Hope's blood, her blood can also be used to complete their transition as well, just as a doppelgänger's blood would. So far, all hybrids have been created by Kai, with the exception of Charlotte Blackwell who was created by Hope Blackwell. Only one hybrid, Kai Blackwell, has been turned into a hybrid before triggering his werewolf gene. (This excludes his daughter Hope Blackwell, who was born a hybrid and has yet to trigger her werewolf gene due to Hope still being a baby). However, since Kai is the Original hybrid and was turned into a hybrid with dark magic performed by his mother Esther as opposed to being turned by another hybrid's blood, it is unknown if untriggered werewolves can be turned into hybrids successfully via the normal procedure. If it were possible, the werewolf would presumably trigger their werewolf gene during their first kill as a vampire following the completion of their transition by feeding on the blood of a doppelgänger or Hope Blackwell. However, this has never been done before and concrete details are still unknown. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength- Hybrid's are noticeably much stronger than Vampires, Supernatural Hunters, Immortals and Humans and slowly grow stronger as they grow older. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new hybrids who are still in transition can toss an average-size, fully-grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, cutting off a person's head with their bare hands, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort *Super Speed- Hybrids are much faster than vampires,supernatural hunters, immortals, humans, and werewolves in human form. Hybrids'a can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, usually faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion allowing them to appear or vanish quickly and quitely. Their reflexes and dexterity are similarly heightened, allowing them to catch certain projectiles such as arrows and thrown stakes in the air with ease. Like their strength, their speed also increases with age. *Super Agility- Hybrids possess super-human agility. They have shown that they can move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Hybrids can jump with their super speed too. *Super Senses- Hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones, though most hybrids typically learn how to tune out most ambient noises when it's not necessary to hear them. *Super Durability- Hybrids can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even hybrids who have been shot with wooden bullets, which have a weakening effect on hybrids, have been seen to continue fighting so long as they were not shot in the heart or the head. hybrids still react to physical force in a human manner, particularly young hybrids, who will occasionally be affected even by human-strength-level force. Hybrids can also still be stunned and dazed by strikes and trauma, though their tolerance for it will increase as they get older. *Healing Factor- Hybrids recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies within seconds, though they still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. hybrids can snap their bones back into place after they have been broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement very quickly, so long as they had consumed a regular diet of human blood prior to the injury. Those hybrids who feed on animals will still heal much faster than a human, but their injuries, especially severe ones, will take much longer to heal than a hybrid who feeds on human blood. ***Immortality- A hybrid stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, hybrids become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. While hybrids who were cancer-free as humans will be immune to cancer after they are turned, those humans who were turned while they had cancer will not only still have it as a hybrid, but their newly-enhanced healing factor will accelerate the progression of the cancer cells over two-fold, nearly always causing the cancer-stricken hybrid to kill themselves to end their suffering. *Mind Control- Hybrids have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories. Kai, the Original Hybrid, can control, Humans, Werewolf, vampires, and non-original hybrids. *Sire Bond- Although rare among them, sire bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the hybrid for whom they had strong romantic feelings before they were turned. Those vampires or hybrids with a sire bond are supernaturally loyal to their sires to the point that they will go out of their way to do whatever their sire asks them to do, even if they don't actually want to do it. However, this bond doesn't affect how they truly feel about their sire, it only affects their behavior. *Dream Manipulation- Hybrids can also use their power of telepathy to control dreams and the subconscious. This is an aspect of telepathy that is much easier to learn, and with it, a hybrid has the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort people's perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. Hybrids can manipulate and enter the subconscious of other vampires and even an Original vampire if they are vulnerable enough. *Illusions- Hybrids have the power to trick the minds of other younger vampires into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. Known Hybrids Category:Species